


The night we met.

by ajeux



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Coping, Jean kirstein coping, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Summary of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeux/pseuds/ajeux
Summary: Jean Kirstein had all of them,most of them, some of them.Now none of them.
Kudos: 1





	The night we met.

**Author's Note:**

> this doesn’t really have much dialogue but instead a lazy writing of how i feel expressing thru jeans eyes

Jean Kirstein never expected he and Connie to become titans. He always thought that one day, he would’ve made a mistake that led him to being eaten. In the end, fate had other plans for them both. As they patted each other’s back as the gas was inhaled into them. Both men’s memories went to the day they all met.

The night they all had met, it wasn’t entirely the most fun but it was definitely funny when looking back. The way everyone thought they were just against Titans. The thought that if they killed all Titans, they would have peace.

Everyone was scared and doubting if they were capable to survive. Many dropped out almost before the training had even started. This was the night where everyone had met. The ones who were left standing had to trust one another. Everyone depended on each other’s lives.

All of them, however, still didn’t get along, especially with the variety of personalities in the group. Jean easily befriended the kind boy Marco, as well as Connie and Sasha.

Their group was a chaotic one especially with Connie, Jean and Sasha always speaking loudly most of the time. Marco would always laugh at the antics and sometimes join in. It was a way of avoiding the thought of death.

Of course this didn’t last as long, especially with Marco’s death. Jean was the most devastated. Finding only half of the body of Marco lying terrified him. They were just teenagers who had a chance in life, why did they have to face something that was unknown?

Gulping before touching the decaying body, Jean felt like puking. If only he had been assigned with Marco, maybe it would’ve been easier. Tears were shed upon imagining how Marco had died. Did he die in vain? Or did he put up a fight? It was hard to tell, nobody seemed to be around the area. 

Blood now on his hands, he felt guilty. As he cleaned up Marco’s body. He cried. He told his friends, they all mourned but not as much as he did. He was haunted by this experience.

Marco felt like a warm home. He had this brightness towards him. Jean missed that warmth immediately. Even if his fellow companion had died, he had to keep going. It was going to happen sooner or later. 

Hoping his friend’s death was worth it, he continued on with his other comrades. They had to prove that the deaths lost were not all for waste. It wasn’t a request nor a question, it was a demand.

Demand from the Captain, demand from the people, the families who lost their loved ones because of this, they all demanded it. The pressure weighed even more on the teens. The teens who would’ve been the supposed light for the future.

Who would’ve known it would end this way. 

After many adventures, he finally was able to cope. They all had grown as a person. Maturing as they continued fighting.

It only became worst after Sasha’s death. With a shot towards her heart, nothing could be done. Everyone cried in hopes she would wake up. Her last words was something that everyone was able to hear.

“Meat.” Jean, furious, took his anger upon the kids who attacked his dear friend. Connie couldn’t even process what was happening. Everything had gone so fast, why did it have to be Sasha. A tear fell down as he felt empty. Connie felt like he lost a part of himself.

It was hard to cry and accept her death but they had to keep moving. If they stopped for a moment, they could be killed while mourning. It pained Jean, with the amount of memories that had with each other. Tears flowing as if they were tired of seeing death everywhere. Death they saw, they helped and they did.

The only thing heard within the ride were cries, cries for the fellow soldier who helped many survive. A soldier who made everyone’s say with her actions.

Jean knew the kids were not to blame, for they themselves were taught just like they were. He knew but he had to release his frustrations over feeling helpless as Sasha just laid there dying. It was Eren’s fault. What was the point of attacking the Marleyans? Everyone could’ve found an easier compromise.

Jean only had Connie now. Without Connie knowing, Jean promised to always have his friend’s back. He made sure to never break and fail, just like he did to Marco and Sasha.

Well of course, it was eventful with the current events. They had no choice but to become they had first sworn to hate. There was no way of escaping the fate that was made for them. Looking at each other, as if it was their final drink, they smiled. Screams were heard and titans burst from every direction. Families turning to the hideous beast they never thought they’d turn into.

At least Sasha and Marco had rest before becoming this. If only in another life, they would be able live their lives without the fear of trying to survive.

Jean had everything, a happy mom and good friends. A rival, a crush, and a best friend. 

He had most of them after Marco died and Reiner, Bertholdt, and Ymir betrayed them.

He had some of them as Sasha passed, they were dropping which was something he had not hoped for.

Now he had nothing. Connie and he may have had each other but this doesn’t excuse the fact that they couldn’t do anything. At least the others had a chance in fighting. A tear fell on Jean, “Take me back to the night we met.”

All the moments he had with everyone played in his mind. The smile, the laughter, the punch he had given to Eren, they all felt so distant.

Everything felt so distant now.


End file.
